english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Grant George
Grant George (born May 19, 1971 in Watsonville, California) is an American voice actor. He's married to voice actress Jessica Gee-George. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2014-2017) - A.I.M. Agent (ep42), Ant-Man/Scott Lang, Radio Traffic Reporter (ep70), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent#1 (ep43), Squadron Bot (ep50) *Disney Elena of Avalor (2017) - Jaquin#1 (ep13), Troyo (ep13) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2015-2016) - Ninja (ep98), Scott Lang/Ant-Man, Werewolf (ep98) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Chris (ep13), Kim/Dark Cupid 'Movies' *Fly Me to the Moon (2008) - Pale Russian Fly *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled (2015) - Scott Lang/Ant-Man Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Itaru Shiodome *Blade (2012) - Ladu (ep1), Ship Crew (ep3), Thug (ep7), Young High Coucil Member (ep8) *Charlotte (2016) - Gondo (ep7), Udo (ep2) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Kento Sugiyama, Additional Voices *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Rokujo Chikage, Takashiaki Kazamoto (ep9) *Fate/Zero (2013) - Lancer *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *K (2013) - Akira Hidaka, Andy Domyoji, Daiki Fuse, Ichigen Miwa, Principal (ep5), Rikio Kamamoto, School P.A. Announcer (ep1), Sota Mishina *Kashimashi: Girl meets Girl (2011) - Station Attendant (ep10) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Gen Shishio *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Uzu Sanageyama *Monster (2010) - Detective A (ep64), Detective B (ep51), Detective Batela, Henchman (ep64), News Anchor (ep62), Police Interrogator (ep52), Police Officer (ep70), Police Officer (ep73), Staff (ep57), Thug A (eps64-65) *MØUSE (2004) - Sorata Muon/'Mouse' *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2017) - Suigetsu Hozuki, ANBU Ninja (ep135), ANBU Ninja (ep357), Allied Ninja (ep266), Allied Ninja (ep288), Allied Ninja (ep289), Allied Ninja (ep338), Kakashi's Student (ep360), Kayui (ep289), Kushimaru Kuriarare (ep288), Leaf Ninja B (ep161), Shibito Azuma (ep120), Stone Ninja (ep156), Sumashi (ep120), Torune Aburame, Urakaku *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Ryutaro Mine, Orchestra Member (ep18) *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Crane Game Joe (ep25), Servant (ep22) *Skip Beat! (2017) - Sho Fuwa (Announced) *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Player with Eyepatch, Player Knight (ep6), Team Member (ep2), Xexeed/Tamotsu Shigemura (ep1) *Tokkō (2007) - Ichiro Hanazono 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Izuru Kira *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Izuru Kira *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2012) - Gilgamesh *K: Missing Kings (2017) - Rikio Kamamoto, Akira Hidaka, Andy Domyoji *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Muku (Satori), Ushi *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - Soldier 'OVA - Dubbing' *Chunin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! (2014) - Chunin Exam Spectator 2 *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Cyborg 004/'Albert Heinrich' *Fighting Fairy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan (2007) - Forgetter *KITE Liberator (2008) - Gaga Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Hungover Games (2014) - ADR Loop Group 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Born to Defense (2004) - Additional Voices *Dragon Lord (2004) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Dawn of the Dead (2004) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Jake & Blake (2010) - Buddy, Francesco, Additional Voices *Violetta (2015) - Lucas Caviglia Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Marvel Avengers Academy (2016) - Ant-Man 'Video Games' *007: From Russia with Love (2005) - Russian Henchmen *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2016) - Ant-Man/Scott Lang *Hitman: Blood Money (2006) - Additional Voices *Killzone 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Resistance 2 (2008) - Black Ops 7, Soldier 7 *The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring (2003) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X.2 (2010) - Enemy B, Pilot B, Ranger Five-Two *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *A Realm Reborn: Final Fantasy XIV (2013) - Cid *Ace Combat: Infinity (2014) - Slash *Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation (2007) - Pilots *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Rainer "Cormorant" Altman, Additional Voices *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Baldrin. Galamod, Trader *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Kagura Mutsuki *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Kagura Mutsuki *Bleach: Dark Souls (2008) - Izuru Kira *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Izuru Kira *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Izuru Kira *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Danzaburo, Geist, Investigator *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2014) - Leon Kuwata *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Warrior of Light *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2009) - Warrior of Light *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Sun Jian *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Fan Chou, Zhu Huan *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Duncan *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Clive *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Male Custom Voice#20 *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Male Custom Voice#18 *Lord of Magna: Maiden Heaven (2015) - Kaiser *Lost Dimension (2015) - Toya Orbert *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Suigetsu Hozuki *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Suigetsu Hozuki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Suigetsu Hozuki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Suigetsu Hozuki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Suigetsu Hozuki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Suigetsu Hozuki, Torune Aburame *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Suigetsu Hozuki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Torune Aburame *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Shinjiro Aragaki *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Warriors *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Fervent Believer *Tales of Legendia (2006) - Curtis *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Man by the River B, Michael *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Warrior of Light *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Evilman Boy, Prinny Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (93) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (74) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2017. External Links *www.grantgeorge.com/voiceover credits Category:American Voice Actors